Freeciv-manual/4 (alpha test)
Freeciv 2.6.0-alpha buildings help Name Cost Upkeep Requirement Obsolete by More info Antigrav Port 140 1 Commercial Antigravity None Allows one unit airlift from and to city, increased to three once Low-Level Orbit is known. Requires knowledge of the technology Commercial Antigravity. Archive 80 1 Data Storage None Increases the science production of a city by 75%. Requires knowledge of the technology Data Storage. Basic Infrastructure 30 0 None Basic Infrastructure to the city. This improvement has no maintenance, and cannot be sabotaged by enemy Stealth Spy. Without this improvement city cannot grow bigger than size 2. * All players start with this improvement in their first city. Bunker 120 1 Underground Habitat Land terrain None Revolt cannot be incited in a city with bunker. Requires knowledge of the technology Underground Habitat. Requires Land terrain on the tile. Central Mine 100 1 Mining Land terrain None City center tile produces three extra shields. Requires knowledge of the technology Mining. Requires Land terrain on the tile. Cyberpart Factory 70 0 Cybermodules None Increases the tax output in a city by 75%. Requires knowledge of the technology Cybermodules. Factory 80 1 Manufacturing None Factory produces spare parts for two units removing their production upkeep. Requires knowledge of the technology Manufacturing. Filter 120 1 High-Tech Filtering Oceanic terrain None Filter System gets 1 extra food and 1 extra production from each oceanic tile. Requires knowledge of the technology High-Tech Filtering. Requires Oceanic terrain on the tile or an adjacent tile. Force Walls 80 1 City Defense None Force Walls doubles city defense against all kind of attacks. Bonus is increased to 150% when Strong Force technology is known. Requires knowledge of the technology City Defense. Headquarters 80 1 None Headquarters building marks city as your capital. City with headquarters is also safe from enemy's incite revolt attacks. * A 'small wonder': at most one of your cities may possess this improvement. * All players start with this improvement in their first city. Hospital 70 1 Regeneration None Damaged units which stay in city without moving, heal 50% of their hitpoints each turn. Requires knowledge of the technology Regeneration. Information Distillery 280 1 Global Knowledge None Improved information gathering. Only 2 other civilizations needs to know given technology before we gain access to it. Requires knowledge of the technology Global Knowledge. * A 'small wonder': at most one of your cities may possess this improvement. Mood Center 120 1 Mood Manipulation None Makes 3 unhappy citizens content. Requires knowledge of the technology Mood Manipulation. Training Facility 50 2 Virtual Reality Training None All new units are built as Elite ones. Requires knowledge of the technology Virtual Reality Training. Transportation 70 1 Travel None City workers can travel further from city center to work and goods can be transported from further away to city center. On hex maps city radius grows to 2 tiles. On square based maps increases city area by 8 tiles. Requires knowledge of the technology Travel. Radar Tower 100 1 Deneb Radar None City with Radar Tower sees much further than one without. Requires knowledge of the technology Deneb Radar. Radiation Resistor 70 0 Radiation Resistance None Radiation Resistor increases maximum city size by 3. Requires knowledge of the technology Radiation Resistance. Research Nest 130 1 Brain Development None Increases the science production of a city by 100%. Requires knowledge of the technology Brain Development. Secret Police 90 1 Brute Force None Secret Police is good at leading army. Makes martial law possible. Each military unit in city makes one unhappy citizen content, to the maximum of 2. Requires knowledge of the technology Brute Force. Skyscraper 150 2 Gravity Manipulation None Radiation is weaker miles high. Top levels of really tall buildings can safely house more people. Cities can grow 5 sizes bigger. Requires knowledge of the technology Gravity Manipulation. Virtual Reality Theatre 80 1 Virtual Entertainment None Makes two unhappy citizens content. Requires knowledge of the technology Virtual Entertainment. Coinage 999 0 None This is not a normal improvement. Instead, setting a city's production to Coinage means its shield production is converted to tax output (money, coins!). Space Component 160 0 Escape None Space Components can be differentiated into Propulsion and Fuel Components. Each pair of them reduces your spaceship's travel time. You can build up to 8 pairs. Requires knowledge of the technology Escape. Space Module 320 0 Escape None Space Modules are the most expensive parts of spaceships. There are three different types of Space Module: - Habitation Module: provides living space for 10,000 people. - Life Support Module: provides food and water for the population of one Habitation Module. - Solar Panels: provides the energy needed for any two of the other Modules. You can build up to 4 Space Modules of each kind. Requires knowledge of the technology Escape. Space Structural 80 0 Escape None Space Structurals form the base of your spaceship. All other spaceship parts need to be connected to Structurals in order to function. You can build up to 32 Space Structurals. Requires knowledge of the technology Escape.